King Cattail
''-"Meow''" -His catchphrase This plant is owned by The M.E.O.W. King. He is around 150 years old. King Cattail is the king and ruler (along with Cattail Empress) of the Cat Kingdom, inhabited by many generic cattails. He is also the commander of the Catbloon army, and an ally to the Bloons. Because of a DNA accident, he stopped aging at around 40 years, and now age 50x slower than normal. Also, he is two meters tall, weight around 150 kg (because he is fat), brought WinterMagnet's health to 370 and occupies the 1st living area of his blimp, along with Cattail Empress and Cattail Junior. He enjoys watching roleplays from above, aboard his blimp. Currencies and Transactions All of the currencies are shared between every character owned by The M.E.O.W. King Current money : 30 980 000 Heist : +3 750 000 Heist : +1 000 000 RP Pack bough : -125 000 Special Aura sold to WinterMagnet : +100 000 Special Aura sold to SCI : +100 000 Special Aura sold to BJ/NP : +80 000 Bender bought : -2 000 000 Special Aura sold to SCI : +75 000 Olympics Money : +28 000 000 Current Zombucks : 10 Personnality King Cattail is kinda lazy and shy, although he is very caring for his family and friends. He often fail to realise the effects of his actions (example : time travelling too much and causing a paradox). He hates when somebody force him to do something when he doesn't wants to. He also dislike war and prefer trying peacefully talking before attacking. He can sometimes be immature, and he is not the smartest plant around, although he can be very smart when he is motivated. List of his "dumb actions" *Blowing up Surzefi *Blowing up several stars *Messing up the time flow *Becoming Cattail's great-grandfather *Temporarily swaping minds with Cattail Empress Powers and Abilities King Cattail is very powerful but not very resistant. Homewer, he is quite a coward sometimes, and will easily flee. Attacks : His main attack consist of shooting spikes from it's tail. He can shoot up to 30 spikes at once, but he never really does it. He can shoot a very big laser from is mouth, and it's really devastating, but exhausting. Also, he can meow extremely loud, damaging everything in his path, jump really high, then landing back heavily, causing a big shockwave where he lands, and summon a cattail army to help him (Consisting of 100 cattails). He don't need to be in water to survive. His leaves are fine, because he can move using the mentionned leaves as legs. King Cattail can also shoot sharp leaves at his opponents, and he has limited electricity powers. SPECIAL ABILITY : Dodger : The less HP he have, the more he dodges Transformations : King Cattail can transform into other type of plants/zombies temporarly (See below for pictures). Orange Form He can turn into an Orange. When in this form, he can no longer meow loudly (but he can still meow normally), but he can shoot acid orange juice and his defence increase. Last 2 hours max, then have to recharge. Also, his HP are lowered a lot, like anybody in Orange form. Zombie Form He can turn into a Zombie. When in Zombie form, his HP and defense increases, but his speed decreases. He lose the ability to meow, but he can now bite an ennemy hardly, dealing a lot of damage and poisoning the opponent. Last for 2 hours max, then have to recharge. Flame-Shroom Form He can turn into a Fire-Shroom, which is like a fume-shroom, but the fumes are replaced with fire. When he is transformed into a Flame-shroom, his ability to shoot spikes is weakened, but he can now shoot fire, and he is resistant to heat attacks. His attack also increases. Last for 2 hours, then have to recharge. Weaknesses and Resistances WEAK TO : -Fire. He take many damage when attacked with fire -Rock. He is easily crushed -Air. He is light and easily blown away -Ice. RESISTANT TO : -Water. He likes it -Electricity. Don't ask why -Plant/Nature based attacks. IMMUNE TO : He is immune to sheep and octopi attacks. He is immune to weak lasers (mirror) He is immune to weak magnets (using another magnet with same polarity, he can reflect weak magnets) He is immune to fish-based attacks, and any fish-based attack will regenerate his HP as he can eat the fish (unless it's a very big fish like a shark) Affiliations, Belonging, Ennemies, Personnals Goods King Cattail is an ally to the plants and the bloons, and is neutral to the zombies and the dogs As his name could imply, he is the king of the Cat Kingdom. His vehicle is a giant blimp, a vehicle he uses to move, serving as his house. It's litterally his base. He has a crush on Cattail Empress, which can make sense (King Cattail, Cattail Empress). FRIENDS : -Cattail Empress (love interest) -Cattail -Cattail Jr. -Bender -Most other plants -Kirby -Every cattail Neutral with everybody else. ENNEMIES : -Monkeys -Toy Bonnie (Weird), also a rival -Majora Toy Bonnie (Too spooky) -Scouts (Exept Scout 7 and the ninja one) -Carp, he is annoying, King Cattail only want to eat him History of his life King Cattail was born in 1864, in a little town named Kittenia (Today, Kittenia is a large and active city). His mother was Catiya, and his father was Cattail Sr. His name was only "Cattail" at this time. He grew up along with his two brothers, Meowo and Meowy, and his only sister, Meowa. King Cattail went to Meoward Elementary School, and he had very good marks. Unfortunately for him, he was bullied, and promised to revenge. He did revenge, as the bullies are now in prison. He was a very great student, and the favorite of most teachers. Upon reaching High School, his marks became less and less good, at the point that he almost missed his graduation ! As said before, he barely missed the graduation, and he was very happy when he got it. After leaving school, he studied Astrochemistry in Meoward University, but he quickly left, as it was way too hard for him. Three years later, he saw the king speaking on TV, and said "I wanna be the king !". The TV he saw the king on was a public TV, and everyone laughed at him. Several years later, while he was walking in a plain, a gigantic yellow aura meteor fell just in front of him ! He was infused with the aura, causing him to grow to two meters and his beanie turned yellow. His yellow beanie was very funny to others, so he was constanly mocked. He then realised that yellow was a royal color. So he really though he had to be king ! He started reading a long book about getting elected, but another cattail told him thats kings aren't elected. King Cattail was very sad, but one day, he saw on TV that the old king was dead, but he didn't have a family ! The cattails decided to do the first and only king election. King Cattail immediatly applied, and after several years of stress and speeches, he finally got elected ! After his election, he changed his name to "King Cattail". He allied with the bloons, and fought the sixth bloon war, using his large war vessels, the M.E.O.Ws, the C.A.Ts, and the F.E.L.I.Xs. The cattail though he needed a personnal, large vehicle. He then had the idea of taking the M.E.O.W. model, and recolor it, but only the external look would be kept : the inside and motors would be completely rewamped from (almost) scratch. He worked during 5 years to create the plans of a gigantic blimp-shapped spaceship that he would use as his home and as his vehicle. After this, he built it. The building took 20 full years of his life, and these years were the hardest : he had the build the blimp and to manage the kingdom. Finally, the blimp was finished. He immediatly moved in, and started exploring space. The years from around 1990 to 2014 went very well. In 2014, he meet the Cattail Empress, and a few months later, they married and adopt Cattail Junior ! He also meet WinterMagnet, and watches the heists the magnet plant does, and he is amazed by the strengh of WinterMagnet. He continued his adventures, meeting more and more characters, making new friends, and the blimp even became sentient! Trivia * He loves pizza and catnip, and he loves catnip pizza even more, but he can easily resist eating them. * He once coincedentally did a "sparta" while fighting WinterMagnet, since they jumpkicked at the same time. * He can read, understand and speak binary. * Due to a time travel paradox, he is Cattail's greatgrandfather. * He adopted Cattail Jr. along with Cattail Empress. * As said above, he live in his blimp. * He has a supply of monkey brains, which apparently taste like humain brain. * He never took off his crown in 50 years. * He can stand up to 15 time the gravity of Flusion for an extended period of time, but it cost a lot of energy. * He is very vulnerable to lava and ice. * He can run at speeds faster than 250 km/h, although he usually sleep for 2 days after running this fast. * King Cattail is not known to have a boot-leg counterpart, although it could have one hidden somewhere. * He is a skilled engineer and builder, as he managed to build his blimp. * He loves time-travelling in his blimp. Gallery Ages kidcat.png|Him at age 7 or 8 Teenagecat.png|The M.E.O.W. King as a Teenager (Around 16 years olds) graduatecat.png|Him after graduating (age 25) kingcat.png|Him at age 37 starting to think about being a king CATMETEOR.png|Him being unfortunate enough to be near a very rare solid yellowaura meteor falling. This accident turned his "cap" yellow and made him grew up to two meters. He was around 46 years old. mockedcat.png|Him being mocked because he is yellow at age 58. ec.png|Him reading a book at age 60 to try to get elected. facemeow.png|Him at age 63, when another cattail told him kings aren't elected TVTV.png|Him at age 70, watching TV and realising that the old king is dead without anybody to take the crown, thus needing elections crownedcat.png|Him at age 75, finally being elected and getting his crown, which will never fall until a battle with WinterMagnet meowmeow.png|Him at around 137, when WinterMagnet appeared. The Cattail isn't aware that WMag wasn't born, but just appeared Outfits Halloweenmeow.png|Halloween King Cattail TMKOnGrass.jpg|PVZ2 costume (made by Professor Tiyak) christmascat.png|Christmas Costume TMK.png|Him without his crown (Picture taken by WinterMagnet), extremely rare picture starting from the day he got elected CattailPvZAS.png|Alternate PvZ2 style Look (Made by PuffyMuffins) Forms Meowking.png|Him when not transformed MEOWORANGE.png|Him as an Orange (Made by ItsZee) ZTMK.png|Him as a Zombie Version Flame.jpg|Him as a Flame-Shroom (Made by Julianivan) Zombie Form.png|Him as a Zombie (Made by Julianivan) Corrupt TMK.png|Corrupted King Cattail (Made by Chillpeashooter) Other Pictures King Cattail Grad.png|Him after graduating at age 25, Julianivan's version King Cattail Teen.png|Him as a teenager, made by Julianivan King Cattail 7 or 8.png|Him as a child, made by Julianivan King Cattail Before being king.png|Him without his crown, made by Julianivan King Cattail .png|Him as made by Julianivan Category:Plants Category:Characters Category:The M.E.O.W. King Characters Category:Kings Category:King Plants